The present invention relates to a wireless patient call system for retrofitting onto preexisting patient call systems.
Most hospitals, nursing homes and other healthcare facilities utilize a hard-wired patient call system. Each patient room is wired with a patient-activated call switch. The call switch is usually an independent push-button or a patient-actuated control switch mounted on a small box together with other control switches (e.g. volume for a television, etc). The call switch is connected to a nearby room port via flexible electrical conductors. Each room is electronically connected to a central monitoring station, usually located at a nurse""s station or other healthcare provider locale. Such patient call systems have serious limitations because a patient can only call for assistance if the patient is able to reach the patient call switch. If the patient""s mobility is limited, a nurse or healthcare provider must position the call switch or push-button near the patient""s hand. If the patient is mobile, or accidentally falls away from the general area of the patient call switch, the patient will not be able to activate the call switch unless he or she is able to reach for the switch. Many times the call switch will fall from the patient""s hospital bed or just be out of the patient""s reach. There is a need for a patient call system which does not require the patient to be physically linked to a room port. There is a need for a patient call system in which a patient can call for assistance by simply activating a wireless call switch located on the patient""s person (preferably near the patient""s hand). There is also a need for such a patient call system which can be retrofitted onto an existing patient call system thereby making it economically feasible for healthcare facilities to upgrade existing systems.
Although wireless patient call systems exist, the cost of replacing an existing hard-wired system for a new wireless system is either cost prohibitive or cannot be justified. Most patient call systems found in healthcare facilities were installed during construction or during a major renovation of the facility and include hardware embedded into the building""s walls and difficult-to-reach locations. Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless patient call system which can be retrofitted onto a preexisting patient call system thereby eliminating the need to replace the entire system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,305 to Stafford and Bock, discloses a portable patient monitoring system used to detect when a patient attempts to exit the hospital bed or the patient room. The system consists of a master unit with an infrared emitter and detector, and a portable external reflector which reflects an infrared beam from the emitter back to the detector. The system is set up so that if a patient crosses the infrared beam, a light on the master unit is activated as well as a switch to the nurses station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,223 to Gallant, et al., discloses a patient/nurse call system with patient stations capable of generating hospital calls and a remote master station which prioritizes and stores calls. Hall units outside patient rooms identify the rooms from which the calls originate and the type of call. Nurse-worn badges transmit pulse-coded infrared signals which are received by receivers at the patient stations and in response, the systems generates identity and location signals which are stored at the master station. Receipt of a nurse""s infrared signal at a room station automatically cancels a patient call originating from the room and actuates a display indicating a nurse""s presence. By using the nurse call button, a patient can establish telephonic communication between the patient station and a wireless telephone being carried by the remotely located nurse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,675 to Rebstock and Rast, discloses a portable, three-way wireless communication and locator system. The system provides a direct voice-communication link between a patient and the patient""s care-giver, as well as to a central station. Each patient is equipped with a portable communication device which can be worn on the wrist. Each care-giver is also equipped with a portable communication device. The central station acts as a backup, in the event a care-giver cannot timely respond to a patient. The system works through a series of repeaters located throughout the facility. Each communication device contains identifying information. A particular patient is located by polling the communication device throughout the system and obtaining which repeater received the strongest signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,137 to Waters, discloses an audible, visual and remote alarm system designed to monitor the status of a person in another room to know when assistance may be needed. It is used primarily to monitor patients who may become mobile and may not be able to rationalize the need to summon help, such as Alzheimer patients, sleep walkers, etc. However, the system can also be used by individuals who can consciously summon assistance by activating a magnetic switch. The system utilizes a magnetic switch fastened to the patient. The opening of the magnetic switch completes the hard-wired circuitous path, thereby activating a visual alarm and an audio alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,007 to Borja and Valdez, discloses a child proximity monitoring device. The device includes a wrist mounted portable module including a radio device. Also included is a monitoring unit also including a radio device and an indicator for indicating when the two radio devices have separated by a predetermined distance. During operation, the monitoring unit sends a continuous monitoring signal to the portable module. Upon receipt of the out-of-range signal, the monitoring unit sounds an alarm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless patient call system which can be retrofit onto an existing hard-wired patient call system.
It a further object of the present invention to provide a patient with a patient call unit which the patient can wear on his or her wrist to enable that patient to summon the assistance of a healthcare provider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a patient with a patient call unit which when activated by the patient sends a radio frequency signal to a wall unit retrofit mounted near the preexisting patient room port. The wall unit is retrofit onto the preexisting room port such that upon receipt of the radio frequency signal from the patient call unit, the wall unit sends a patient alarm signal substantially similar to the alarm signal sent by the preexisting hard-wired patient call unit to the preexisting central monitoring station.
The patient call system, in accordance with the principles of the present invention, is adapted to retrofit onto a preexisting patient call system. The patient call system, retrofit onto the preexisting system, consists of a patient call unit which is securely mounted on a patient using a wristband or strap and a wall unit retrofit mounted near the preexisting patient call system room port. The patient call unit allows the patient to activate a user actuated control electrically coupled to a transmitter which generates a radio frequency (RF) patient call signal. The wall unit, which is in communication with the RF transmitter in the patient call unit, receives the patient call signal and produces a patient alarm signal. The wall unit is electrically coupled to the preexisting room port and sends the patient alarm signal to the room port upon receipt of the patient call signal. The wall unit is programmed either to send the patient alarm signal in the same form as the preexisting hard-wired patient call switch or to activate the preexisting room port to generate the alarm. The patient alarm signal is then received by the preexisting central monitoring station in the same manner as if the alarm signal had been sent by the preexisting patient call switch. The retrofit patient call system includes a coupling interface with the preexisting patient call switch (such as a T coupler) to permit a healthcare facility to utilize both the present invention and the preexisting patient call switch (the switch at the end of the flexible cable or conductors). The patient call unit may include a fall detector electrically coupled to the transmitter. If the patient falls or the fall detector otherwise detects an abrupt jarring (a measurement of acceleration), the transmitter sends an RF patient call signal to the wall unit. The wall unit may include a display which displays information such as time elapsed since receipt of a patient call signal, the time of receipt of a patient call signal, programming information and power source information. The wall unit may also include a reset switch to reset the system after receipt of a patient call signal. The wall unit can be programmed to send multiple patient alarm signals at predetermined time intervals to the preexisting patient call system after receipt of a patient alarm signal from the patient call unit typically strapped to the patient""s wrist.